We Need A Hero
by JelloCubes
Summary: Drabble; first publishing. Fanboy is depressed, and Chum Chum isn't there to cheer him up. it falls to Kyle to lift the hero's spirits before something drastic happens! Kyle and Fanboy's friendship is strengthened. Sigmund is in the later chapters. It takes place three years later so Fanboy is 15, Kyle is 16 and Sigmund is 18 Slight yaoi in later chapters but nothing too drastic
1. Chapter 1

Kyle was sitting at his desk daydreaming. Now that was not so much a problem, except for the fact that Kyle was not really one known for daydreaming. He was more of the type to make sure he and everyone else got their homework done on time and he would make sure their teacher knew if someone did not. Though he was mildly popular for other traits, that was not one of them. The only one to actually get mad at him for it was Fanboy, who was not usually on time, and everyone knew that was the one and only reason Kyle snitched; to tick off the usually calm superhero wannabe.

Now, however, said 'hero' was gone, and on reflex Kyle had been about to tattle, but one glance at that now empty desk had made him want to cry, and Kyle recomposed himself quickly with a deep breath. He was the only one there. The only one that had been a close enough friend to go to the funeral and not look like he was just being polite. Fanboy had gone, of course, and Yo and Lupe as well to support him, though Fanboy and Kyle found it insulting. The boy was not a broken toy or a lost pet; he had been a person.

That was what Kyle was thinking of when he had a rather conflicted look on his face, and that look was only hiding what he really wanted to do: curl up in a ball in the corner and cry. Wizards did not cry, though, and Kyle had been guilty of that crime far too often at Milkweed. Here, however, no one made him cry purposefully. It had usually been the teachers that had done it. Part of the reason he had ended up in the public school system was due to the fact that he could not control his temper. Sigmund had always tried to help him control himself back when they had still been friends. Kyle forced his thoughts away from the subject. When the bell rang, their teacher still had not come into the room. Kyle swiveled back to look at Fanboy, who had his head laid down on his desk, and his arms outstretched in front of him. Kyle wanted to say something, anything, to comfort him, and try to get a smile back on his face, but he knew that would only happen with time. Sometimes things healed and sometimes they scarred over horribly, and Kyle desperately hoped for this little patch to heal. Without Chum Chum Fanboy was just a pile of goo in his desk with no personality at all. Kyle looked anxiously at the door, wondering where Mister Mufflin was. The rest of the students were chatting quietly amongst themselves. "Mister Mufflin isn't here..." Fanboy mumbled through his desktop, though Kyle seemed to be the only one to hear. "I'm going home, then... Probably..." Yet he made no move to actually move. Kyle wondered if he were talking in his sleep and had dreamed of an impossible coincidence, but he slid onto the floor then got up slowly and stalked toward the door.

Kyle just could not take it anymore, and he got up and followed Fanboy outside. Instead of being at the door like Kyle had expected, Fanboy was curled up in a heap on the floor at his locker. Kyle stepped forward wearily. "F-Fanboy?" The redhead whispered, his voice cutting through the hallway's silence like a knife.

"My name isn't Fanboy anymore..." The purple clad boy said quietly. "My name is Tobias..."

"Stop," Kyle said hastily, "Don't tell me your identity! You've got to protect your loved ones, remember?" It was his half attempt at a joke.

"...The only one I had to protect is gone..." Fanboy sat up and hugged his knees, lying his head against his locker door. "Kyle, do you think...? Do you think it could be...? M-My fault?" Kyle's mouth fell open slightly. "I know it is... I'm such an idiot! How could I have — how did I let my eyes off of him? Dammit!" He hit his head against his locker dangerously hard then recoiled with a hiss.

"Are you alright?" Kyle yelped. A darker purple spot was forming in the middle of Fanboy's forehead. "My goodness! We should take you to the nurse!"

"No. I don't deserve help."

"What in the world are you going on about? Of course you do, you ninny! You could bleed out, or something!"

"...It should have been me, Kyle..." Fanboy said quietly, fresh tears spilling out from over his cowl. The boy snorted and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "See, when Chum Chum... When he..."

"Let's skip that part." Kyle advised, taking a seat next to him. "What happened after?"

"Well... Technically it was before. Chum Chum didn't know." Fanboy pulled down his glove, revealing jagged scars down the underside of his wrist. They stopped and were more frequently made near the edge of the glove when it was pulled up, and Kyle felt absolutely terrified. Why would Fanboy show HIM this? Why not talk to someone else?

"You were trying to off yourself..." Kyle said quietly, "but Chum Chum thought you were in trouble." Fanboy nodded.

"That's why it's my fault. And I don't deserve your sympathy or, or anything else! Just leave me alone!" Fanboy turned his back to Kyle. "Dammit," Fanboy cursed again.

"What?"

"My nose is bleeding." Fanboy held his nose and stayed curled up where he was. "How come the one time I got the guts up to actually try he had to be watching me? Why didn't he just stay in bed like every other night I went out there?"

"You tried before?" Kyle whispered.

"Yes. Chum Chum saved me the first time, too, you know?" Fanboy let out a shuddery half-laugh. "That ended with less disastrous results, though."

"You... Used a big word."

"Disastrous, Kyle. As in horrible. I thought you were the smart one."

"I know what it means! I just didn't think you knew what it meant." Something then occurred to Kyle; if Chum Chum had been keeping him in check all this time, what would stop him now? Kyle knew Fanboy — or, as he had asked to be called, Tobias — could never break a promise. "Fanboy —" Fanboy grunted at him, "Um, Tobias. If you went home, would you promise me I would see you tomorrow?" Fanboy's head rose, though he did not look behind himself. "Promise we'll see each other tomorrow?" Kyle repeated quietly. Fanboy was silent, but a small, unseen smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Someone cared. Someone besides Chum Chum cared about him.

"I promise, Kyle," Fanboy stood up and walked toward the front doors. "Don't worry about me."


	2. Chapter 2

When tomorrow came around, Kyle was less than relaxed. He had to restrain himself from going to the other teen's house many times in the middle of the night, and even resorted to locking himself in his room. Fanboy would be fine, he assured himself, as he had promised. Yet, in the morning, all thoughts of him had left Kyle's mind. Kyle opened his eyes, and the red, fuzzy numbers on his clock slowly came into view. It was eight fifty. Kyle shot up in bed with a yelp and scrambled downstairs, frantically trying to pull on his shirt and pants at the same time. He passed his sweater and cape by, instead grabbing a dark red short sleeved shirt. He tried and failed to comb his hair as he ran, as his hair only tangled up when the wind blew it. He gave up on the comb and popped a dry biscuit in his mouth. It was almost a week old, but it was all he had.

Kyle choked down his "breakfast" with a drink from the water fountain then burst into the classroom just as the bell would have sounded. It was quiet; the room was empty. Kyle looked around, slightly confused. "Did you forget what day it is?" The Necronomicon asked from his bag.

"It's Saturday, isn't it?" Kyle sighed deeply and stepped out into the hall. "If you knew, why didn't you say anything?"

"It looked like you had it handled." Kyle passed Fanboy's locker and stopped. It was slightly dented. If he knew Kyle had come to school on the wrong day, he would never let him live it down. Though, he could play it off like he was planning a prank or something. Fanboy enjoyed things like that.

As Kyle passed the playground fence, he saw an older boy sitting on the jungle gym. He looked to be about fifteen, and had brown hair. He turned his head and smiled, though Kyle could not remember meeting him ever. Maybe he was just friendly. Kyle waved and kept walking. The boy jumped down from the equipment. "Kyle, wait!" Kyle froze. He knew that voice. He turned, slightly in shock. Now that he was closer, Kyle could tell. Those were his eyes, and there was a dark bruise on his forehead.

"Fanboy?" Kyle's eyes went wide. "You look... like a different person." Instead of the usual green and purple garb, he was in a light blue t-shirt and jeans. His feet were bare. "I didn't know it was you."

"I told you to call me Tobias." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "It's the only thing that doesn't remind me of... He never called me by my real name."

"No one's ever called you by your real name," Kyle commented off handedly.

"Well, the whole point of a secret identity is no one knows who you are when you're a hero!"

"You ninny," Kyle slapped his hand to his forehead. "Everyone's going to know it's you! If you disappear at the same time "Tobias" shows up—"

"That's a great idea, Kyle!" Tobias shouted suddenly. "I'll make him disappear. Fanboy is dead, just as his sidekick is laid to rest. Only I remain. I am Tobias." He sounded sad, but also like he was playing some kind of game. He just did not grasp the severity of what he was saying. In a way, he had succeeded in killing himself, or at least he would on Monday when he showed up like this.

"...Are you sure?" Kyle whispered quietly. The person he was looking at seemed so strange. They had never actually done any real heroic deeds, but they were like the town's mascots. What would they do without their heroes?

"Of course I'm sure!" Tobias snapped. "I'm too old to do this anymore. I'm too old to play dress up and pretend to be something I'm not. I'd rather be like everyone else and not dress up while I pretend to be something I'm not." he smiled sadly. "So what do you say? Wanna hang out with me instead of Fanboy?" He stuck his hand through the fence, and Kyle seemed to notice it for the first time.

"Sure..." Kyle grabbed Tobias's hand and shook it as much as the fence would allow.

They did not do anything at first. Mainly they walked down the sidewalk, talking. Tobias actually seemed human. As much as he hated to admit it, all he had seen when he looked at Fanboy was the mask and cape, and never gave any thought to the fact that he might have actual feelings aside from happy and "I want to annoy Kyle". "You see," Tobias said, "No one liked me, so I became someone else. The funny thing is, no one liked that me, either, except Chum Chum."

_That's not true,_ Kyle thought, _I kind of liked Fanboy as Fanboy._

"Hey!" Tobias cried and pointed. "Want to get some... Ice cream?" he had been about to suggest a frosty freezy freeze, as the truck was parked right on the curb, but Kyle supposed he was not ready. It was their signature drink, but it was also his favorite.

"Do you want one?" Kyle asked, "I'll buy it for you." Tobias nodded, but he looked sad even though he was smiling. Kyle grabbed his arm. "Let's go. It'll be fun!"

"Wait," Tobias said, "I don't think Chum would like that... They were always our thing. You can get one if you want, but I don't think I will."

"Oh... I don't actually care for them myself. I thought it would cheer you up."

"Maybe I don't want to be cheered up." Tobias mumbled. "I want... I don't know. I'm having fun, I guess. Yeah, I'll get one if it will make you happy." They walked up to the truck. "Pink or blue?" Tobias asked himself.

"We got a purple," Lenny was running the truck that day. "Just came in."

"How about that, Fan — I mean, Tobias? You told me once how you have trouble deciding."

"...Blue." he said irately. His mood had unexpectedly gone south. Lenny handed him the drink, and he forked up a dollar. He slammed it on the truck's counter and turned away.

"What about you?" Lenny asked. Kyle shook his head and followed Tobias.

"What was that for?" Kyle asked and grabbed Tobias's shoulder. He spun him around.

"It's not fair!" Fanboy shouted. Tears ran down his cheeks, and his nose was running. He sniffed and ran his arm across his face. "How could they come out with a new flavor right after —?" His voice cracked, and his breath hitched. He snorted and sobbed loudly. Kyle patted his back, trying his best to console him. He seemed more like himself when he was talking about the younger boy; when he thought about it, Fanboy's world revolved around helping others, even if the reason was to get praise, but he always went out of his way to spoil his sidekick.

"Hey," Kyle said gently and grabbed Fanboy's upper arms. Despite what he said, that was the only way Kyle could think of him. "Fanboy."

"I told you to call me Tobias!" Fanboy snapped.

"But that's not who you are!"

"Yes it is!" Tobias snapped, "You don't know who I am! You can't possibly understand how I feel! I lost my best friend! Thanks for the drink, Kyle. I'm going home." he jerked out of Kyle's grasp and started down the sidewalk. Kyle sighed and headed toward his home in the opposite direction.

**AN: My evidence for his name being Tobias is the FB&amp;CC wiki page, where it cites that he wrote that as his name when he and Chum Chum are writing letters to each other when Mr. Mufflin separates them.**

**The rampant title changes are due to the fact that I am a perfectionist, and it might change again, so I'm sorry about that. (I'm not allowed to wrap Christmas presents because I take too long)**

**The next chapter will be about Kyle and Sigmund, and it will be purely speculation because I don't have any leads as to the reason they stopped being friends. I have a theory that will be stated in Chapter 3**.


	3. Chapter 3

"That seemed like a little bit of an over reaction," Necronomicon chided as Kyle stepped in the door. Kyle left his bag by the front door and walked into the living room.

"I don't think so, actually," Kyle sighed as he sat down on his living room couch. "Despite Tobias's accusation, I do know what it's like to lose a friend... It hurts more when you know something could have been different, but that's all behind me now. At least he knows Chum Chum liked him; that they were on good terms when he..." Kyle trailed off. No one except Fanboy knew the exact events of what happened that night other than Chum Chum had fallen off the roof or out of a window or something. It had been over instantly, so he had not suffered much, but according to the rumors, Fanboy had been sitting on the curb in shock until morning when someone finally found them.

"That boy is trouble." Necronomicon insisted. Kyle shook his head.

"He's not... He's just human, no matter what he thinks... Come to think of it, I haven't got a reason not to like him aside from the fact he insults me from time to time and gloats over me... He might just be angry at something I did..."

"Are we talking about the same person?"

"Hm? Oh... Probably not. You were talking about Fanboy, right? I was talking about the friend I lost... But I'm also thinking: do I care anymore? I haven't seen him in three years."

"I'm only a book, not a relationship expert."

"Relationship? What on earth are you talking about?"

"A blind man could see it, dear boy. Don't be so surprised." Kyle blushed and looked at the ground. "If you ask me, though, it might be worth a shot, depending on your intentions. You are simply trying to patch up a friendship, aren't you?"

"YES!" Kyle snapped, flustered. His face was as red as his hair. "Of course that's the only thing I'm interested in! Who asked you, anyways? So nosey..." Kyle lied down on his couch. "Then again... Maybe he'll have an idea of how to cheer up Fanboy."

Sigmund leaned on his desk and flicked through his phone lazily. The surface of his oakwood workspace was cluttered with pens and papers and patches of fabric. "Sir," his secretary spoke over the intercom, pulling him from his daily events. "The summer line has to go out next week! Are you almost done?"

"Hm? Oh yes... Almost..." The truth was, he could only be farther from being finished if he destroyed his materials. There was no rush for a wizard to get work done quickly, though. He could start "working" then and be done by Tuesday. "Just give me a minute darling, I am very busy, you know?" The hardest part was coming up with new designs; there was not a spell to enhance creativity.

Sigmund's phone buzzed in his hand, startling him a bit. No one knew his cell number; everyone called his work phone. He did not recognize the number, either. After it rang twice, Sigmund answered it, still befuddled. "Hello? I think you have the wrong number."

"No, it's the right number." Kyle said placidly over the phone. "Listen, Sigmund... Do you want to meet up? I want to talk to you." Sigmund blinked and stared ahead, slightly in shock.

"Uhm... Sure... Where and when?"

"There's a new cafe in town... I was thinking there? Monday, maybe?"

"Sounds good..."

"See you then."

"Yeah..." Sigmund put the phone down and pushed the intercom's button. "Miranda... Cancel my Monday appointments. I have a small meeting." Sigmund sat back, wondering what Kyle could possibly want after three years. It was not like him to confront people, so maybe he was planning something? Sigmund shook his head, and with his nerves getting to him, charmed his equipment to start working on the summer line.

Kyle sat at a small table in the middle of the cafe. He had texted Sigmund the address, but that did not guarantee he would find it. He had tried to dress nice, with a casual, blue polo and some beige slacks, but he was still wearing his sneakers. The bell on the door dinged, and Kyle looked up. He had to do a double take, because the man at the door looked like a man. A nicely dressed, thin man with long white hair, but still a man. He adjusted the sleeve on his black suit. His green eyes scanned the room and landed on Kyle. "Ah, Kyle," he smiled and walked over elegantly and sat across from him. "You haven't changed a bit... Aside from a few more freckles, that is. Oh, and you got your awful braces removed!" Kyle cleared his throat.

"Yes, I did. You look... older... Like you're twenty five. Shouldn't you be eighteen?"

"Ah, ah, yes, but who would hire an eighteen year old for the fashion industry and still treat him with respect? They might not have hired me at all unless I put a spell on them, but even then they treated me like I was not as good as they were. So I used a spell to make myself look older is all. It's what this wedding ring is for, as well." Sigmund raised his left hand, and sure enough, a gold band was around his finger. "They treat you better when they believe you are married."

"Sounds like you're doing well." Kyle nodded.

"Ah... Well, I have a month of work to do in two days." They laughed at his joke.

"I haven't been practicing my craft much." Kyle muttered. "I mean, after I was expelled, I tried, but I kept saying "what's the point? They'll never take me back". It all kind of fell through the cracks. I've been focusing on normal school work instead."

"Oh, Kyle, Kyle, Kyle," Sigmund frowned and shook his head. "The point of practicing magic, even if you won't get anywhere with it, is you have a gift only a select number of people are able to possess! Our numbers are declining, you know? In the modern world, less and less people are able to recognize raw talent when they see it."

"My raw talent was used up learning how to make last minute decorations for parties that no one came to." Sigmund looked hurt a moment.

"You are still angry about that, huh?" Kyle shook his head.

"Not really angry... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that; that's not why I called you. It's all in the past."

"Ah... Why did you call me, Kyle?"

"I'm not sure. I wanted... See something happened and it made me think maybe you and I should have been friends this whole time..."

"Friends?" Sigmund was surprised. "You want to be friends again?"

"Kind of... I've been lonely a lot. I only have Necronomicon to talk to."

"Ah, but what about your other friends, that superheroes duo? They seem to like you a lot."

"Oh... They aren't exactly a duo anymore, and the one that's left doesn't want to be, or thinks he can't or something. He won't talk to me about it."

"Mm, yes... That is sad. Kyle, do you want to be more hospitable and invite me to your house?"

"My house?" Kyle asked incredulously, "Why would you want to go there?"

"Why wouldn't I? It is the house of my friend Kyle!"

"I see what you mean." Kyle said and rose from his chair. "Oh, wait, do you want a drink first?"

"No, allow me to buy. I'm the working man after all."

"Very funny." Kyle rolled his eyes, but let Sigmund buy him a coffee anyways.

They sipped their drinks as they walked, and Sigmund continued to tell Kyle about his business. "We are putting out a summer line next week," Sigmund said, "Of summer colors, like blue and green and yellow dresses and shirts. The dresses have hats to go with them."

"Very interesting." Kyle nodded. He stopped and looked up as they passed the water tower. Fanboy had not been at school that day, as himself or as his Tobias persona. "Do you mind if we check in on Fanboy? Or, um, he likes to be called Tobias now."

"Ah, yes. I would like to see him as well!"

"That's good and well, but it won't be a fun visit. You might be a little disappointed."

Kyle climbed up the edge of the deck ladder and gave an exhausted sigh. Sigmund was already waiting, and he looked younger. His hair was still long, but at least he looked like a teenager like he was supposed to. "Why did you climb? You could have teleported. You kept me waiting."

"Why are you like this again?" Kyle asked and wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"I had to undo the age charm to use my teleportation magic. My second charm is busy working on my designs."

"Whatever," Kyle said and rang the doorbell. The door opened slowly. Tobias looked at them for a moment, as if confused about what to say or do. "Hey, um... You were kind of upset the other day, and I wanted to check on you."

"You were worried about me, Kyle?" Tobias opened the door wider. Sigmund blinked.

"My my, look at you! You look nice without that ghastly cape and mask. You still look like an idiot, of course, but pretty people are never as smart as me." Kyle glared at him. "I'm not pretty; I'm fabulous. There's a difference."

"Sorry, he was with me when I decided to come up here." Kyle sighed.

"It doesn't matter," Tobias walked away from the door and Kyle followed. "He's right. I'm an idiot."

"That's not true," Kyle said. Tobias sank down on the couch and Kyle sat next to him. "You're not stupid. You just don't apply yourself." Tobias scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm still alive, so you can leave now."

"...Why would you not be alive?" Sigmund asked quietly, though neither of them heard him.

"Why...? No, I know why. I get it; you're really depressed, but... This is a little too much... Cooped up in your house all day..." Kyle trailed off. If he did not want to think about it, he would not stay in the house. Remnants of the boy were everywhere. "I miss him too, but I know it can't come close to how you feel." Kyle hunched forward.

"You weren't kidding when you said it would not be fun," Sigmund said from the doorway. "I know the way to your house, Kyle. Should I wait for you there?"

"Yeah," Kyle nodded and waved, and Sigmund pulled the door shut. Tobias looked at him. "What is it?"

"...You and Sigmund... You're friends now?"

"Well, I want to try. I mean, we stopped being friends for a stupid reason ten years ago. It's not like I hate him anymore..."

"He's gay too?" Kyle jerked his head to the side.

"Eh? What?"

"You didn't notice? He called himself "fabulous", Kyle."

"No, I meant that "too" part. As in also?"

"Yes... Why? You look so shocked."

"No, no! I'm not gay! Why does everyone keep saying that?" Tobias turned sheepish, a slight blush on his face. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't mean you... When I said that, I never thought you... Well, it would make sense."

"Don't go spreading rumors about me!" Kyle snapped.

"I won't. Then again, there's no such thing as bad publicity. I'm just kidding! Don't look so offended!"

"I just don't know... I've never had those feelings for anyone."

"The only one I cared about was Chum Chum and he was like my brother."

"Ah... Yes... I understand." Kyle reached his arms out awkwardly and pulled Tobias into a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Um... A hug. To make you feel better."

"It's fine..." Tobias sat back a little. "I told you before I don't feel like being cheered up. I just want to be alone a while..."

"Okay. I have to go entertain a house guest."

"Good luck with that guy. He's so... You know." Kyle nodded, and he left the water tower feeling a lot better.


End file.
